Reverse Kizuna
by sweetcat86
Summary: Everything the books is discredited in this story... J.B. wants to destroy the yakuza from the inside out. He stole and trained the Samejima family to do this task. He did not plan the distractions, passion and betrayal... With a battle on coming, who will live, die and gain the passionate partner they always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Plans to Destroy

 _The setting was planned for years_ , J.B. smirked and nodded at the packed bar. _Oh, look at the company that is here… The entire Kansai Shouryuu and Kanto Shouhou Syndicates sitting in their clean suits, probably packing with silent bangers and… They seem to have a few new faces._ His eyes locked onto the new two.

One man, dressed in a navy suit to match his eyes, sat up with excellent posture. His black hair was slicked back and his oval glasses did not hide the huge fact… He was not calm, cocked for danger and did not hide his hostler with a pistol. He sat beside Masanori Araki as Araki nodded to him and whispered. Both got a cigarette, lit up and smoked.

The other man sat beside the current, childish but dangerous leader of the Kansai Shouryuu Syndicate: Kai Sagano. This man made J. B. twitch and his mouth salivated at the sight. He was not sure why… But, he kept his gaze on the man for a long minute and studied him.

This man was lean, fit and giggling openly. He was in the middle of a drinking game as the other Shouryuu goaded and added more liquor to the game. Gasping, drenching himself in the beer, he panted and smirked at his fellow yakuza. His tee shirt did not hide his nipples were erect, his muscles ripped through the white fabric and his tight jeans showed a hot mess that could be digested…

Shaking his head, J.B. noticed Sagano hollering and clapping for the man beside him to get into a sticky mess. He stood, lean close to the man and kissed him fully on the mouth—

Hiding behind the curtain, J.B. felt all the emotions of pure rage: clenched fists, stalled breath and clenched teeth. He felt tensing on his shoulders and lower back as he breathed slowly…

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Shaking his shoulders and taking a deeper breath, J.B. fixed his silk robes. He blinked and rolled his shoulders. _Today, I am going to destroy either or both syndicates. And…_

A smile came to his face when he heard the clicking of stilettos and soft thuds of slippers. J.B. turned and saw his devious plan, nine years in the making, come to fruition.

A pair of siblings with rare beauty of Japan's best kendo players walked to him with emotionless expressions on their faces. A man and a woman shared matching hair, eyes and facial structures. Their names were Ranmaru and Yuki Samejima.

Ranmaru has a porcelain skin, muscular and the oval face that made even straight men turn gay. His ember orange hair was mostly straight except his thick, sweeping-to-the right bangs, and this look gave his piercing ember eyes a bold look. He only wore a pair of cocoa brown cowboy chaps and slipper socks. He gell his body to give a shimmering look in the lights.

Yuki's ember orange hair was longer, draping down her body in thick waves, and draped to the top of her bottom. She placed shimmering feathers, beads and left her hair down to flutter around her. Her corset was bright crimson with black bows along the middle and revealed her small, ruby encrusted belly button ring. Her thong was black lace with thin straps on her supple hips and some of her perfectly shaved ember hair could be seen through the black lace. Her stilettos were ruby red, thin enough to make her look like she floated through the air than walking on six inches of raised height.

The pair stopped before J.B., bowed and said "we are ready, sire."

J. B. smiled and said, "let me present your targets…" He gently moved the crimson curtain and pointed to Araki in the dark brown suit and Sagano in the biker's leather vest and bright yellow tee shirt. He said, "seduce them into puddles of desire. I need them to feel the pain soon…" Closing the curtain, J.B. continued "and, if you do well… I can promise your freedom."

Yuki gasped, smiled and nodded.

Ranmaru blinked and said nothing.

Blinking, Yuki turned to her older brother and blinked again when she turned back to J. B.

"After two dances, the bidding will begin. Do not disappoint me. I may add your parents to the fray if you fail. And…" J. B. pulled out a picture of a red whip, "remember well?"

Yuki paled, shivered and nodded.

Again, Ranmaru stared and said nothing.

J. B. never harmed the pair of them… But, he hid the picture and said, "good luck…" He opened the curtain and let them out.

Ranmaru went out first, blinking at the bright lights and stood on the cat walk for a moment. He looked at the masses of people… He counted quickly and tensed a little, _seventy-six… Dang, this might get hard…_

The chatter, drinking games and silence came to the room slowly at the appearance of Ranmaru. Most stared, blinked and sat back in their chairs.

Araki, Sagano and the two new men sat forward. Their eyes drank in the sight of Ranmaru.

The man beside Araki dropped his cigarette, yelped and quickly fixed his burning pants. He snarled, blinked and looked back up.

Not turning from this man, Ranmaru slowly walked down the cat walk and the lights followed him. He took a deep breath, raising his arms into the air and the sweet sounds of a violin filled the air with thunderous drums. A soft yet thumping music began for Ranmaru's dance.

Ranmaru spun, waving his hands out towards the crowd and reached up. He stared at Araki, Sagano then to the two other men beside them. Fluttering his eyes, he smirked and spun faster. He back flipped, spinning into a blur and did a quick split. Spinning on the ground, he flipped back onto his feet and turned to reach behind him.

Yuki took a quick deep breath and ran to her brother. She spun, gracefully and the pair waltzed together. Leaning close to pose, look at their targets, and showing their graceful spins and leans. They captured everyone's attentions fully…

His mouth dropped and staring at only at Ranmaru, the man beside Araki whispered "is he…one of the people for sale?"

"Enjouji," Araki snarled, but his force did not come across as harsh as he wanted. His breathing was turning lustful for the pair… He gulped and cleared his voice, "we are here to collect intelligence. Observe and possibly…"

Yuki parted from Ranmaru, walking slowly and swaying her hips towards the room full of men. She smiled, winked and walked right to Araki.

Araki tensed a little, but he stared directly into the ember eyes… He could see the fire, hurt and strength this girl held… Her body proved she could bear children well, fight and still make any man drool.

Smiling down at Araki, Yuki lean close to him and kissed his brow. She giggled and lean to his ear, "dang, you smell so sexy…"

Feeling a shiver, Araki refused to let it show. He heard nearly every man in the room groan and pant harder at the sight. He waited for her to lean back and said, "I prefer a name before I let a woman seduce me."

Rolling her shoulders back, Yuki blinked slowly and cooed, "what would you do with my name? Tattoo it…" She sat on Araki's lap and rubbed his muscular chest, "right there or…" Her hand traveled down to his groin.

Not stopping her, Araki did not feel enough heat to get horny. He did feel a tad drunk on her scent. Her sweet, green tea smelling scent made him smile more naturally and allowed one arm around her waist. He felt his breath catch a little when she lean close to press her breasts against him and let her scent wash over him. Not restraining anymore, Araki took a deep smell and allowed his face to be buried in her breasts.

The groans and panting got a tad louder from the other men in the room.

Only Enjouji, Sagano and the man beside Sagano were entranced with Ranmaru. They sat on the edges of their seats, panting deeply and barely blinked to watch his dancing.

Ranmaru decided to return to the best times of his life… Before being captured, knowing his sister was safe and his parents were not spies… He was a kendo champion in college and prospects of going further. His movements resembled his fighting positions, poses and his famous White Oni attack of holding the shinai. He held this pose for two whole minutes and stared at the crowd with his focused glare.

Hearing gasps from the crowd, Ranmaru fought hard not to smile. He never could show his glare at his opponents with his mask, but he barely breathed to show his determination at the pose.

Feeling heat in every surface of his body, Enjouji gulped back and fought hard the desire to run to this man. He wanted this man… He knew since middle school that he was gay… But this physically enchanting and bewitching man before him made his entire body yearn… Not only yearn… He had to have this man. He _will_ have this man…

"Wow…" Sagano panted, "Karstein…could we do a threesome with that gorgeous piece of flesh?"

Karstein wiped his beer drenched black hair from his cheeks and pulled them back to show his wide smile. He breathed, "I would take him now if I knew he would not fight back… Damn, he looks so powerful yet so beautiful… I never knew a man to be both."

Ranmaru slammed his pretend shinai down and exhaled deeply. He stood still, bowed and slowly walked back with his ember eyes on only Sagano. He blinked slowly and licked his lips.

"No…" Sagano gasped, staring at Ranmaru and shivered visibly, "don't leave…"

Yuki sighed, kissed Araki's cheek and said, "I will return…" She stood, giving a nice view of her white bottom and her little angel heart tattoo on her left cheek. She turned and whispered "fight for me… I will give you a night that you will never forget…"

Araki gulped hard and watched Yuki walk back with Ranmaru to the curtain. Both hid behind the curtain with a sea of groans and protests from the crowd.

J.B. smirked, finalized his look as well and stood with the pair's parents. He shook his head and said, "impressed is not to begin what I saw…"

Ranmaru could not face his parents… He could imagine and knew his mother was coldly glaring. His father would be emotionless and took deep breaths. Keeping his head down was his only response, he breathed slowly and was ready for any glaring remark.

Yuki blushed a little, twisted her foot, pointed her face down and said, "I…well…"

"Why bother apologizing?" Their mother snapped, "look at us…" She growled at J. B. "someday…karma will get you."

"Oh dear Shizuho…" J. B. said with a chuckle and resumed, "I don't—"

SMACK, Shizuho snarled deeply "I never, ever, ever…want your filthy hands on my skin. It's bad enough you stole our son's virginity—"

Ranmaru gasped, looked up red faced and his mouth dropped.

His father, dressed in a form fitting suit and tie, kept his square face averted. His mouth in a thin line, his eyes closed and his body tensed.

Shizuho glared at her husband and snarled, "grow a pair, Torida." She glared at Ranmaru and resumed, "he saw you two…" Her ember eyes glaring deeply and burning Ranmaru from the inside out, "you were clinging to J. B. and—"

"That does not matter," J. B. snarled and glared at Shizuho, "yes, I claimed him. Yes, he seemed to enjoy it—"

Yuki closed her ears by slapping her head and shaking her head.

Torida came to Yuki and held her close to him. Yuki hugged him back and shivered.

Shizuho panted, glaring at J.B. and said "why did you destroy this family? Don't you have enough guns and people to control? My son did not need you. We can go to the police—"

"And what?" J. B. snarled with a glare, "tell them everything? Oh, I dare you. No, I triple dog dare you. Look what happened to your father—"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki shrieked, backing away from everyone and sobbed, "shut up…" She hugged herself, curling into a ball and whimpered, "he will always be ten million times stronger than you…"

"He got his cuts…" J. B. admitted and rubbed his hiding cuts under his form fitting suit, "but, he still died knowing his little attempt to save his family—"

Shizuho spun to a chair, slammed it down to make a club and spun to hit J. B.

J.B. cocked a bullet and pointed his pistol at Yuki. He said, "her death will not make me lose any sleep. But… most of the men in the other room might miss her."

Tensing, panting and glaring at J.B., Shizuho groaned and tossed the club away from her. She glared at Ranmaru and said "what part of this man… Made you give up your ass?"

Ranmaru stared at his mother, emotionless and staring… He could almost remember the night that his world crashed, burned and this hell came to his family. Blinking, he stared at the present mother…

Shizuho barely showed her body handled two pregnancies. The curves of her body were perfect in every aspect, slightly muscular and shaped in her black corset body suit. Her porcelain skin glowed with body glitter and with the real diamonds draped on the corset and neck. The ember orange hair was wavy, draped down with her small bun on the top of her head and locks flowed every direction around her body. Clicking her thin black knee-high nine inch boots to Ranmaru, her eyes burned even brighter when she asked "why did you have sex with him?"

"He did it to save Yuki." J. B. said, not looking at Shizuho and listened to the music slowly dies down. The protests and thudding grew louder. He turned back and said, "get your freedom sooner than I can provide. I want to destroy the Kansai Shouryuu and Kanto Shouhou Syndicates. The dead line is a week—"

All four gasped, "a week?!"

J.B. smirked and nodded to Shizuho and Torida, "you two are professionals. Do your thing, get me the heart of Araki and Sagano, and you can go on your merry way—"

"What about you?" Shizuho snarled, "you get hearts then what?"

"That is it," J. B. said, "and by the way, I got their blood samples from very credible sources. If you cheat and give me another's heart…" J. B. lean to Ranmaru and pointed his gun to Ranmaru's temple, "one head, at random, will fall… The body parts will litter the streets of Tokyo and I will disappear…" He stressed, "again."

Ranmaru did not tense, gasp or turn away. He knew the day he learned of his parents' past and the death of his beloved grandfather… He might die. He was prepared to die. He stood tall, stared at his staring parents' faces and wide eyed sister. Blinking, Ranmaru said clearly "why wait…"

"You…" J.B. breathed with a snarl yet…with some desire, "you are so loyal, so powerful and…" He spun Ranmaru and replaced the gun to his temple, "find something to live for…"

Ranmaru stared back and said "you know my answer."

Tensing, J.B. lowered the gun and said "a week. Got it?" He turned to Nakatani and said, "do the introductions. Yuki, clean yourself up."

Sniffing, Yuki rushed to the other room.

Nakatani nodded, fixed his suit and walked out to the cat walk with a microphone. He called, "gentlemen, calm yourselves…"

The thumping and growls stopped instantly at the sight of Nakatani. Everyone sat still, stared and closed their mouths.

Araki was smoking another cigarette instead of getting mad. But, he was rolling his shoulders nine times after that girl left… _Damn, I forgot how long it has been when I had sex… Two months? Four? I sort of want her…but that man too… What else could this little bar offer? I do like anal enough for another man into by bed._

Enjouji, too not joining the rage, opened his eyes at the voice of Nakatani. He was busy trying to solidly memorize the gorgeous cowboy kendo player's face, body and imagining his sexual face into his long term memory. He edged to the tip of his seat and barely breathed.

Sagano and Karstein were yelling with the group, but they calmed with smirks.

"You brought a lot of money, right?" Sagano whispered with a side glance.

"You bet your sweet ass, I did." Karstein smirked and winked at Sagano.

"I would like to introduce the first man… Many know his initials, wish his death but you could own him for…" Nakatani started and chuckled with a seducing smirk "for whatever little torture, play games or gain the honor of killing the most ruthless mercenary on every continent…"

The Samejima family blinked, turned to J.B. and their mouths dropped a little…

"Jakisha Jack Benoit." Nakatani said in a whisper and winked to the crowd.

Everyone gasped, dropped drinks, stared at each other and back to the stage…

Even the Samejima family gasped, stared and watched J. B. walk out to the stage.

J. B. stood there, smiled at Araki and stood tall.

Araki dropped his cigarette, his hand snaked his hidden gun and glared at J. B.

"The starting bid at twenty thousand dollars." Nakatani called, "any bidders?"

"He is insane…" Torida breathed.

Yuki nodded.

Shizuho growled, "no…he is testing and trying to make us scared…"

Ranmaru was the only one to stare at J. B. and said for Shizuho, "this way… He can be a hostage, kill Kansai Shouryuu and Kanto Shouhou Syndicates before we do…"

"Exactly." Shizuho scoffed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bidding

J. B. smirked at the stares from every member Kansai Shouryuu and Kanto Shouhou Syndicates. _Oh the glares…the temptation to shoot me…and the temptation to buy me… What to do? I am armor-less, own sexy beauties and plenty of these men have lost loves, items or want me dead. Common, show me that you want me…_

Sagano lifted his hand and said, "thirty thousand—"

Araki spun to Sagano and whispered, "Are you—"

"Thirty-five thousand." A Kanto yakuza called out.

"Ninety thousand." Enjouji snarled deeply.

Araki and Sagano turned to Enjouji with blank stares.

Enjouji glared at J.B. and took deep breaths. He clenched his fists and barely blinked from J. B.'s stare.

J.B. stared at Enjouji. His eyes narrowed for only a moment as the memory hit him. _Holy shit…is he THAT kid?!_ He felt a small, unnoticed shiver… _I exploded that house! How the FUCK did he live?!_

Sagano blinked and whispered to Araki, "why does Enjouji want him?"

Araki groaned and snarled to Enjouji, "I do not—"

"Going once?" Nakatani called.

"Screw you," Enjouji snapped, "kill me later, but…" His navy blue eyes glared only at J. B. and started to think of the ways to make him suffer to death, "he will be mine."

"Going twice—"

"ONE…" Standing and showing his face to Enjouji, Itsuki Tachibana declared, "million."

J.B. arched his black brows and hummed.

Nakatani's mouth dropped a little, blinked twice and said, "one million—"

"Three million." Enjouji stood and took three deep breaths.

Sagano shook his head and spun to Araki again, "who the HELL is this GUY?! He better NOT know where my money IS!"

Araki fully tensed, glaring at Enjouji and growled, "take it BACK."

"No," Enjouji glared at J. B. "you can't stop me."

Nakatani walked to Enjouji and whispered with his hand over the microphone, "I need cash… There is no way you have—"

"Shut up and call it." Enjouji barked.

Glaring then shrugging, Nakatani stood and said, "three million, going once?"

Itsuki's fluffy brown hair flapped with his raging shivers, and he slammed back down on his seat.

"Going twice?" Nakatani called and looked at the silent crowd. He waited two minutes and said, "sold."

Araki and Sagano glared at Enjouji.

"How the FUCK are you going to…?" Sagano said and scoffed, "a ring?"

J. B. tensed fully and did not move from the stage. He watched Enjouji take off the pure jade ring with encrusted rubies and raw diamonds to give to Nakatani.

Nakatani blinked and looked at the ring. He scoffed, "jade is not—"

"I would not scoff at that, Nakatani." J. B. snarled and looked at Enjouji, "that ring…has murdered more than both World Wars put together…three times."

Blinking, Nakatani grimaced and said "but jade is not—"

"Consider yourself paid, ass." J. B. snarled deeply, "I will wait over here, sire…" He moved to the right and still kept tense. _Holy shit…that ring… That is proof that is the kid… But, I saw his unconscious body. He was down! How… When… And, most importantly…how did he come to get that ring? I tried for years…nearly died thirteen times for that stupid thing… I must know._

Shoving the ring into his pocket, Nakatani called "motherhood is one gift she possesses, but do not expect her slim figure into an apron. She is deadly poison with a face of an angel… Shizuho Samejima—"

Again, the room filled with gasps and stares at the stage.

Shizuho came out from the curtain, walked slowly beside Nakatani and showed her emotionless stare to the crowd. Sticking her breasts out a little, she cocked her hip and breathed deeply.

"ONE MILLION!" A Shouryuu yakuza screamed.

Nakatani blinked, turned to Shizuho and said, "starting bid at one million… Going once?"

"One point five million," Araki declared.

Sagano gasped and spun to Araki with spluttering noises.

Enjouji sat and blinked towards Araki too.

Shizuho turned to Araki, arched her ember brows and walked closer to Araki. She slowly spun, looked at him and slowly lowered into a split.

"Oh good gods…" A few men panted.

"How much money can you get here PRONTO?!" A few others yelled into their phones.

Araki lean closer to Shizuho and mouthed, "I know who you are…"

Tensing a little, Shizuho blinked and slowly smiled. She got on her hands and knees, rolled her head and sighed—

"TWO MILLION!" Another yakuza yelled, groaning and tripping down from his chair.

Torida groaned from the curtain and shook his head, "she is married…to me…and that…damn…"

"Father, control yourself." Ranmaru barked.

"Look who is talking." Yuki scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Ranmaru slowly turned to her and said, "he was going to harm you if I did not—"

"I was in Paris, idiot!" Yuki snapped, "I was perfectly safe!"

Paling, Ranmaru blinked and shook his head, "no…you were…" His mouth dropped and turned back towards J. B.

J. B. could not hear them from where he stood and chuckled at the yelling of millions for Shizuho. _Of course she would be worth more than me… Oh well, she might get a juicy ass for that body. If she did not hate me and had not seen me kill her father, I would so have ripped into her and make her scream my name…hate her husband's skills and beg, and beg, and beg…for only my dick over his._

"One hundred million." Araki declared.

This made everyone stall, go silent and blink.

Sagano grimaced and stared at Shizuho. _She looks like trouble… But sweet damn, those thighs. I might be gay but sweet, diggity dang…I might go hetero for one passionate night for her. I wonder why Araki wants her so bad._

Nakatani shivered and said, "going…at all?" Waiting for a minute, no opposition, Nakatani declared, "sold."

Araki stood with a briefcase of the money, showed Nakatani and gave it over. He helped Shizuho down the stage, led her to his seat and he sat down first. Pulling her to him, he held her on his lap.

Sagano fully tensed, clenched his fists in his vest pocket and took deep breaths. He turned from Araki and thought, _he is my under boss. He is my under boss… He is…ARGH! He is going to have sex with her! Why do I care…_ He blushed and blinked, _true…I imagined touching Araki a few times when sex would not make me come but… Nah, a silly crush… A silly…_ He turned and felt every cell in his body begging to rip Shizuho from Araki.

Shizuho lean close to Araki, kissing his neck and blowing little puffs of breaths down his neck. She flipped her leg over Araki's lap and lean back by holding his neck tie.

Araki, not resisting at all, kept firm but groaned loudly enough to make others watch. He panted a little when she lean back towards him.

"You better be worth my time…" Shizuho breathed, "I am married…"

Araki smirked, blinking slowly behind his thick rounded square glasses and breathed "oh trust me, you will feel it hard…all night long…"

Smirking and arching both her ember eye brows, Shizuho lean close and said, "a first kiss…tells me everything I need to know…"

"Then ask…" Araki said, leaning to her and their mouths touched.

"NO!" Torida yelled and rushed out from the curtain.

Shizuho gasped and backed away from Araki. She turned to her husband and glared.

Torida panted, fists clenched and shook his head.

"Want him dead, sir?" Karstein asked and cocked his gun at Torida's head.

Shizuho gasped, leapt off Araki and spread her arms out to defend her husband. She glared at Karstein and panted deeply.

"Calm down," Nakatani said, "this gentleman might be weak in stature, but his photo skills and computer know-how is top notch. He could get you anything with a click of a button… Torida Tedo!"

Araki held his breath and stared at Torida. He grimaced and nodded, "Ten thousand."

"Starting bid ten thousand." Nakatani said with a blank stare, "going once?"

Sagano grumbled, "you got the wife… Need the pair—"

"Trust me," Araki said, going to Shizuho and taking her to sit on him again. He glared at Karstein to replace his gun and finished from his seat, "you want the pair."

"Twenty thousand," Itsuki called.

Araki turned and glared at him, "he either knows or…"

Shizuho grimaced and said, "please…buy us all—"

Spinning back to Shizuho and mouthing, Araki paled "buy… This is your family?!"

"Please…" Shizuho breathed, "could you help us?"

Blinking, Araki turned to J. B. and glared.

J. B. stared back. _You little bitch… You think allying with Araki will save your little ass, HA! I can kill him while I play that bastard child's games. Fine…get an army. Get the president. Get the FBI. Get them all… Araki knows better than anyone… I will either kill or make sure the pain will force someone to kill himself. I am not going to die without pain and plenty of blood to follow me into the darkest pits of hell._

Araki stared only at J. B. and felt all the rage return. He never forgot… He never forgave… And now…he could kill, harm and release all the years of pain he and his fellow members of the Kansai Shouryuu Syndicate felt for this man. _I want him to hurt… I want him to be so humiliated that he will beg for death… But damn, I never expected this. He stole the best spies…and their kids! Oh, forgive my soul…but I will blacken it with his blood. I rather die than see him released or run away… But Enjouji…_ He turned to Enjouji staring only at J. B. _What are your plans?_

Enjouji slowly turned away from J. B. and stalled his breath for the sight of Ranmaru coming out with his sister.

Nakatani nearly said the end of the bid, but he blinked. He growled, "I did not call—"

"We are a package deal," Ranmaru declared and hugged his sister, "the pair of us and my father."

Gasps, calling banks and numbers were flung out. The first bid was ten thousand and grew quickly.

Nakatani had to ramble as quickly as the numbers rang out. He panted but smiled at the speed the bidding came.

J. B. crossed his arms and glared at the back of Ranmaru's head. _Another bitch… You think for an instant…that I, Jakisha Jack Benoit, am afraid of your little…_

Ranmaru turned to him and stared… He used his White Oni glare…

Feeling a little shiver, J. B. blinked and did not turn away. _That glare…his damn mother has it too… The same glare she used during her kendo days and during her standoffs. Well, own it now, Ranmaru. If you want to kill me…prove it._

Turning away from J. B., Ranmaru barely listened to the numbers. He stared only at Araki. _What sick bastard…_ He felt a new shiver, his bottom ached and softened at the gaze Araki gave him. _I gave myself to a man…but the pleasure and pain… I never had another time with J.B. after that. I yearned and found myself cumming to the sensations in my dreams… Will another man make me do that? This man in front of me though…_

Araki blinked, sat back all the way, and he did not remove nor touch Shizuho. He watched Ranmaru with a blank, focused gaze.

Ranmaru felt his breath get a tad heavier. _Okay…maybe the first step is to admit a man's gaze is making me this…hot. I mean…_ He turned to Sagano and stared at him next.

Sagano smiled, winked and rolled his shoulders to show his muscular build. His thick, flat bright orange hair slipped over his matching orange eyes and framed his sideways heart-shaped face.

 _He is just a kid…or a man with a baby face. But, I can tell he is no push over. I can tell by the dragon patch on his vest; the red eyed dragon with a sage green head and coiling body… He is the head of the Sagano group. Not only the head of the Kansai Shouryuu Syndicate…but probably Kai himself. He does not seem that…_

Enjouji's voice yelled over the other raging hormonal bidders, "three thousand BILLION!"

Ranmaru gasped, spun to face Enjouji and held his breath… His eyes searched Enjouji's face and felt the same physical reaction he felt for Araki and yet… _Those navy eyes…his slicked back black hair and his broad shoulders…_ He gulped and blinked twice, _why do I feel so light headed? He is just a guy… He is…_

Enjouji's eyes connected with Ranmaru's. He seemed just as breathless as Ranmaru…

 _Oh my god…_ Ranmaru shivered and turned down blushing. _I feel…ARGH! I need to calm down! I show too easily! J. B. says…_ That killed his near erection. _J. B. used me…like he used all of us… But…is mother right to trust another illegal group? A yakuza…and not only that, the second biggest yakuza in the entire country of Japan…?_

"You don't have that kind of money." Nakatani scoffed.

Enjouji stood and pointed his gun at J. B. "I will…"

J.B. chuckled then laughed when he rolled his head back. He fixed himself, walked forward and stood ten feet from Enjouji's gun and said, "I dare you."

Twenty guns cocked and pointed at Enjouji including Araki's and Sagano's.

Turning to Araki and Sagano, Enjouji said with a little sarcasm, "you want him dead as much as me…don't you? You have a nice bounty on his head…"

"True," Sagano said and smirked, "but the decided undertaker will not be you… You might have bought him, but believe me…" He snickered and finished, "you will not kill him until I say so."

Araki nodded and knew the plan…

"Going once?" Nakatani asked.

Enjouji scoffed and said, "I—"

"I will pay." Sagano said, "you owe me big, Enjouji." He nodded to seven men behind him and trunks full of money were handed to Nakatani.

Enjouji stared, blinked and watched Ranmaru go to Sagano. Yuki and Torida followed.

Nakatani checked the trunks, smirked and said, "Jakisha…pleasure as…" He gasped.

Enjouji spun and gasped.

Everyone gasped, scrambled and orders were barked around.

"FIND HIM!" Sagano screamed, "ALIVE, IN PIECES or…" He panted and yelled louder "FIND HIM NOW!"

Araki shoved Shizuho off and ran off with the scrambling yakuza members.

Enjouji and Karstein loaded their guns, and both nodded to each other. They went to the back of the curtains…

Ranmaru tensed, seeing the flashing light and screamed, "RUN! BOMB!"

Sagano was picked up by Shizuho, shoved on her shoulder and everyone ran out—

BOOM! The force tripped Shizuho out the door, flung a few other yakuza and most got out…

Araki gasped, panted and raced to Shizuho holding Sagano. He spluttered, panted and stared at Sagano.

Sagano paled and blinking when he stood up. He was checked his syndicate. He found most… He paled and looked at the crumbled, burning building…

Ranmaru stared, feeling cold and held himself.

Araki shook his head and turned to Sagano.

"Check the building…" Sagano said, swallowing hard and looked at Araki, "half for the bastard and half for the cleanup."

Nodding, Araki barked orders and stayed for the cleanup.

Sagano flung his vest on Ranmaru and said, "you will all come to my home, get food and rest. I do not expect any anecdotes for a few days. But…" He took a deep breath and nodded for the limo to get them, "I expect everything you can tell me. Because that man will die…"

Taking a deep breath and glaring at the Samejima family, Sagano declared "I swear on my life and blood…" He stood tall and finished, "J. B. will die by the Kansai Shouryuu and Kanto Shouhou Syndicates. We will join together to finish this evil, evil man. I swear."

The Samejimas stood close together, said nothing and slowly turned to the car.

Only Ranmaru said, "I believe you."

Shizuho blinked, shook her head and entered the car.

Torida watched Ranmaru, shrugged and followed Shizuho.

Yuki sighed and said, "Ranmaru—"

Ranmaru helped Yuki to the car and said, "I do believe him…" He watched Sagano even help with the cleanup, "I could tell in his eyes…"

"People can lie—"

"Not by those eyes…" Ranmaru said, "that was not only a declaration…" He smiled at her, "it's a promise by blood."

Yuki sighed, "I am so tired…"

"I know…" Ranmaru entered the car after her and kept his gaze on the cleanup… He made a small prayer: _please…be alive…both of you… You must have friends, family, lovers… Don't die like that…please. Live…_


End file.
